


Doctor, Doctor

by snackpoweredturbogremlin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snackpoweredturbogremlin/pseuds/snackpoweredturbogremlin
Summary: A slightly belated Valentine's Day fanfic in which Genji and Angela go on a late-night date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so any feedback's appreciated. Never been huge into Gency, but this was fun to write, and it went about as well as expected, even though my brain was totally fried by the ending. It's a little bit short, but so is Genji, for what it's worth. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr! - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/snackpoweredturbogremlin  
> (Special thanks to a couple of people who encouraged me to write this. Y'all know who you are. <3)

The dimmed lights in the medical bay cast a soft blue glow upon the fingers of a  woman hard at work. Angela knew Athena would gladly handle data entry for her, but she found it somewhat reassuring to keep track of her patients' medical records herself, even if it did mean staying up late into the night and hammering away on an antique keyboard setup. Still, she had a pot of black coffee, comfortable pajamas, and a half-eaten tub of  Mövenpick to keep her company as she slaved away over her paperwork. She was in the middle of updating Agent McCree's alarmingly scant vaccination history when she heard the soft  _ woosh _ of the medbay door opening. Angela knew at once who had come to visit her. 

Although his cybernetic suit was designed for stealth, the soft whirrs and muted clicks it made with each footstep were far too familiar to escape Angela's notice. "Good evening, Genji," she said without looking up from her computer screen. " _ Konbanwa _ , Doctor Zeigler," he replied. "May I take a seat?" "Certainly." Genji walked over to the corner and rolled a swivel chair next to Angela, whose gaze was still intensely focused on her  screen, her neatly manicured fingers typing out a staccato beat on the keyboard. "How was your training exercise today?" Angela asked. "Very good," Genji answered. "This recall has brought together many friendly faces, both old and new. It makes me happy to see everyone working together as a team." "I see." Genji gazed intently at her as she slouched over her computer. "You know, Doctor Zeigler, your posture leaves much to be desired," He remarked.  Angela giggled at the light criticism. "Perhaps you should have been a chiropractor, Genji." "Ah, but then I would never have had the pleasure of meeting you, Doctor." He lightly placed a hand on Angela's shoulder, but she brushed him off. "Maybe you could save the flattery until after I've finished my work, Genji?" "I'm sorry, Doctor, but you must know your charms are almost irresistible." She laughed. "So I've been told."

"Anyways, I assume you didn't pay me a visit at this time of night just for small talk, Genji. How can I help you?" Angela inquired in a teasing tone. "Well, Doctor, seeing as it is Valentine's Day..." Genji's voice came out with a slight metallic stammer and a nervous laugh. Angela swiveled in her chair to face Genji with a sly smile. "Hmm?" "...I was wondering if you wished to accompany me into town tonight." Angela's smile grew wider. "Are you asking me out on a date, Genji?" Genji was silent for a moment. "Yes." Angela chuckled. "I have to say, I appreciate your straightforwardness. I'd be glad to join you, if you allow me a few minutes to make myself more presentable." Angela gestured to her messy hair and slightly baggy pajamas. "Take as much time as you need, Doctor  Zeigler," Genji replied, sounding quite pleased with himself. Angela pressed a few more keys before powering down her workstation and standing up. "If you'll excuse me." She crossed the medical bay, her slippers making a soft shuffling noise as she entered her personal quarters, which were attached to the medical bay for the purpose of convenience, and sealed the door behind her.

 As Genji sat in the now deserted medical bay, he couldn't help but fidget nervously. Although his master had done his best to teach him to remain tranquil at all  times, the Shambali monk could never have prepared him for Doctor Angela Zeigler. The mere thought of her would often disrupt his  _ mushin _ . He allowed his mind to wander, eventually realizing that Angela had been in her room for quite some time. It seemed that even the highly efficient Doctor Zeigler took ages to get ready. Genji smiled at that, reminiscing upon his many date nights as a wild youth in Hanamura. After a moment more of waiting, Angela emerged, dressed appropriately for the balmy Gibraltar weather. Genji was thankful that his mask concealed the blood rushing to his face at the sight of the good doctor in a pleated miniskirt. "Are you ready to go, Doctor Zeigler?” Genji asked, barely able to mask the anticipation in his voice. “Of course, Genji.”

As the pair strolled down the corridors of the Watchpoint, the sights they saw were much the same as they were before the fall of Overwatch. The recreational room filled with music and the laughter of young agents. A stern conversation between two older members of the team out on a balcony. Two tall, burly figures in the mess hall in the middle of an intense arm-wrestling match. A scruffy man in a cowboy hat engaged in a lively discussion with a slightly younger woman. The sounds of hammering and welding from the base’s workshop. Throughout the base, a relative sense of peace prevailed. When Angela and Genji stopped outside the door to the motor pool, Athena spoke to them. “Good evening, Agent Shimada and Doctor Zeigler. Are the two of you in need of a personal vehicle?” “Yes, please,” Angela responded. “Very well. Your vehicle is in Bay Three. Have an excellent evening.”

Three minutes later, Angela and Genji were sitting in the back of an autonomous car flying along the narrow road down from headquarters to the town of Gibraltar. “So, Genji,” Angela asked, “Where exactly do you plan for us to go? It’s awfully late, so I can’t imagine many stores are still open.” “Do not worry, Doctor Zeigler. I have a place in mind.” Genji rolled down his window and removed his mask, letting the pleasant sea breeze cool his face and run through his hair. The temperature was not too different from his old home in Hanamura. “See anything out there?” Angela gave him an inquisitive look, and Genji laughed. “No, Doctor Zeigler. I was just getting some fresh air.”

The hover car came to a stop in the center of town shortly after. Genji stepped out and walked around to Angela’s side of the vehicle, holding the door open for her to step out. “Perhaps it would be wise to stay close to me, Doctor. Talon agents could attack at any time if we are not cautious.” Angela snickered at him. “I appreciate that, Genji, but I’m more than capable of protecting myself.” She lifted the hem of her skirt slightly, revealing her Caduceus blaster in a sleek black leg holster. Genji felt the blood rushing to his face again, and made a genuine effort to avert his eyes, to little avail. Angela took a step forward, letting go of her skirt. “Something got you nervous,  _ s _ _ üsser _ ? I’d have thought you’d be more confident on a first date, considering your reputation.”  “Oh, of course not.” Genji stammered briefly, before regaining his composure. “Now, shall we go get something to drink? I had hoped to show you an excellent late-night cafe not far from here.” “Certainly. Lead the way.”

Angela and Genji strolled down the block until they arrived at a small cafe, lit only by a few candles and the light of the waxing moon. As they took seats at the cafe, an older model Omnic approached them and took their order. For Genji, green tea. For Angela, a couple of croissants and a glass of water. “I’ve had enough coffee for one day,” she said. “So, are you enjoying our date so far?” Genji nodded. “Absolutely, Doctor Zeigler. Every minute with you is a pleasure.” She giggled. “Genji, you’re welcome to call me Angela, seeing as we’re not on duty. I know you much too well for us not to be on a first name basis.” “Hmm. I suppose we are, Angela.” He had to admit, the name sounded a little bit strange out loud on his synthetic tongue, but he liked it. His train of thought was quickly interrupted by the Omnic server, who had arrived with their food. Angela ate, and Genji sipped his tea in silence for a moment, before he spoke. “How is your food, Angela?” “They’re croissants. Not too hard to make well, but still very good. How is your tea?” Genji grinned. “The best in town. That is why I wished to show you this place.” Angela returned the smile.

The two sat there conversing for the better part of an hour, taking turns sharing stories and exchanging memories. Genji told Angela all about the traditions of the Shimada clan, and the nightlife of Hanamura, and listened intently to some of the more absurd medical occurrences she witnessed as a surgeon in Zurich. They talked some of their childhood, and of growing up. As a youth, Angela was quite the avid biathlete, whereas Genji had grown up learning kendo.

The Omnic who had served them approached once more about the check, and Genji paid the bill. The duo left promptly afterwards, and headed back down the street towards their hover car. “Did you find the cafe satisfactory, Angela?” “Absolutely.” She beamed at him. “Your company has been most enjoyable, Genji.” As they reached the car, Genji once again held the door open for Angela to step in. “Thank you, Genji. Such a gentleman.” Genji was thankful it had gotten too dark for Angela to see him blushing.

The ride back up the mountain was uneventful, and when they arrived at the Watchpoint, all was quiet. Three of the youngest agents were now sprawled out on the couch of the recreational room, snoring softly. The mess hall was deserted. A lone man stood out looking over the sea, smoking a cigar. The sounds of hard work had died down in the workshop. As they paused outside the medbay door, Angela turned to Genji. “Wait here. I have a gift for you.” Angela stepped inside the medbay, sealing the door behind her. After a moment, she reappeared with a small box, neatly wrapped with a red bow. “Chocolates for you, Genji. Swiss. Surely you know that they are the finest.” Genji chuckled. “Of course,” accepting the doctor’s gift with a grin. Angela turned towards the medbay door, and then paused before turning back to face Genji. “Oh, Genji?” “Yes, Angela?” “One more gift.” She stepped closer to him, and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Genji was certain his face must have turned redder than his friend Jesse’s poncho. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Genji. Now, run along to bed. It’s getting late, and I know you have training in the morning. Sleep well,  _ süsser _ .” At that, Angela turned on her heel and retired to the medbay, leaving Genji alone in the hallway, attempting to process the events of the last forty-five seconds. After what must have been a minute or two, Genji regained his composure, and headed back to his own quarters, still a little bit stunned. The hallways of the Watchpoint were now completely silent, and for the time being, all was at peace.

  
  



End file.
